Katekyo Hitman Reborn: My Heart lies with you
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Character x Reader drabbles/one-shots re-edited/done and posted.
1. Belphegor

**Bel x Reader**

* * *

It wasn't your fault your and Fran had a blast playing with Bel-senpai's box weapon you have dubbed mini Mink or Minky-kins to annoy the fallen prince—er the prince. How Bel-senpai knew what you thought kinda scared you. Peering over at Fran you poked his cheek, "Ooooi...Fran...let me play with Mink!"

"Gomen [name]. I'm playing with the stupid Mink of the Fallen Prince." Fran continued to make the box weapon dance ignoring its angry hisses or the sounds of knifes being drawn. His expression passive as he turned to peck you on the cheek.

Meeping you drew back, eyes wide and a light flush to your cheek as you held the spot where soft lips touched you, "F-Fran!" fretting a bit it slowly vanished into a goofy grin, "Fran is so wonderful. Unlike the fallen prince."

"Tch...oi...usuratonkachi...teme...prepare yourself!" Bel growled out as he got his knifes ready but before he could even attack his face was met with his box weapon's ass smacking into him, "ARGH!" recovering he saw the damn frog and the dead last running the hell away, "...GET BACK HERE!"

You knew then it was not wise to throw Minky-kins at Bel-senpai's face for he did NOT like to eat ass.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow this is some old ass shit I dug up and am reposting...shout out to Totoro504  
**


	2. Squallo

**Title: Aquarium**

**Characters: Squalo, Reader, Xanxus**

**Genre: ?**

* * *

At the age of thirteen you just knew there was something off about your friends Squalo and Xanxus. You figured it out when you saw the eldest of your little group Xanxus throw Squalo into the—shark tank!? Rushing to the glass you began to panic, "Squalo!" whipping around to stare at Xanus you saw his amused look, "Why did you do that?!"

"The trash was being annoying." Xanxus eyed you. He knew you were a spit fire because you were the only one other than Squalo to ever bitch at him. Giving a small smirk he turned your head to the tank, "Look."

You blanched. There inside the tank being worshiped was your boyfriend Squalo. The sharks seem to have made him their king. You could only stare before you decided it was best to just walk away. Yes it would be wise. Ignoring the scene and delete it from your mind.

"VOOOOOOI! Don't LEAVE me here!" Squalo shouted as the sharks helped him out of the tank. Dropping down soaking wet he glared at Xanxus before rushing after, "(Y/N)! Wait! Damn it!" leather was hard to fucking run in! He would get Xanxus back later—well maybe.

Xanxus watched his two friends walk off an amused expression replacing his usual one of boredom or anger. They were very amusing. He will make sure those two pieces of trash get together one way or another...it was fun to see Squalo be thrown around by such a small girl.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"

"VOI! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!"

"Tch...you two pieces of trash...to loud. Now DIE!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow another old arse shit one...when I still used the (Y/N) lol wow! I didn't bother to edit this one...  
**


	3. Viper

**Title: Money's Worth**

**Couple: Viper(Mammon)/Reader**

**Genre: ?**

* * *

Sometimes it made no sense. No sense at all by how much Viper loved money. Was money more important than you? Ruffling your hair you gave a sigh as another shouting match between Squallo and an ever moody and angst- y Xanus could be heard you left the room, wheeling yourself out just in time as the shark man—er Squallo flew by screaming his trade mark VOI.

"Ushishishi...seems you have more than enough...why keep collecting?"

You stilled as you heard Bel and then the sigh of your child-hood friend and ever secret love for the guy Viper—well more so Mammon now. Bel actually asked? You'd have to thank him later maybe.

"...Someone paid a large price for me and I will gather all I can."

That was pretty vague—wait large price? For him? Glancing down at your blanket covered lap you covered your mouth as you began to tear. His ways were...because he was saving money to help you? Even so he funded the Varia he...put aside money for you. Smiling a bit you wheeled towards the outside wanting some fresh air. It was nice to know he cared in his own way...but you had a feeling if you ever mentioned it he would make you pay him...sadistic money grubbing friend. Why was he so damn cute? Life was so unfair but hey...at least she can say she was the only person to see him without that cloak! HAH take that fan-girls!

* * *

**A/N**

**...Um whut ...? *puzzled* Man ...whut was I on? Did I get sleep wehn I wrote this lol  
**


	4. Xanxus

**Title: Trash Day**

**Characters: Xanus, Reader, Squallo**

**Genre: Family**

* * *

Sometimes you wondered why the hell you stayed with this man who you raised for the Necimo. Being Xanus's nanny was annoying at times. Peering into the play room you gave a tired sigh at the sight of the young ten year old kicking his friend Squallo, "Xanus!"

Xanus paused as he glanced up at you, a scowl on his face, "(Y/N) take this trash out!" how are Squallo insult his new toys. They were great! He rather liked the stuffed lion you made him for a birthday gift.

"VOI! All I did was voice my opinion—gah!" struggling in Xanus's grip, Squallo began to curse wildly until he felt himself being picked up. Blinking silver eyes met (E/C) and he blanched. That's right this nanny was just as strong as that female hokage from that manga he saw Dino read before...what was it? Naruto?

"Squallo. Are you trash?" the sweetness in your voice did not match the image of a giant Bengal tiger that seemed to float around behind you with intent to murder. Glancing down at Xanus you then KNEW where he got it from, "I am such a...bad nanny."

"No duh..."

"Tch...its trash day. Both of you are trash."

"...That's IT! TIME OUTS! YOU DAMN PIECES OF TRASH!"

To this day the nanny's in the Vongola Nono's manor fear trash day. All because of one nanny and the Nono's son.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wtf did I even write...*laughing ass off at her own old writings*  
**


End file.
